


Chef's Kiss

by DesertVixen



Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Prince Remy has a strange encounter...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2020 Disney Animated Movie Exchange (DAM Exchange)





	Chef's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorcoded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/gifts).



Once upon a time, there was a young prince, Remy, who loved food, more than anything under the sun. Much to the dismay of his father and a sucession of tutors, he cared little for learning to govern his people. 

Instead, Remy played hooky in the castle’s kitchen, learning all they would teach him. He preferred to roam the countryside, sampling the delights of nature and kitchen in roadside inns. He traveled incognito, and many a cook was surprised to find that they had not only fed the second prince of the realm, but that he had cooked with them.

Winters, he sampled maple syrup in all of its forms, and delighted in decadent pastries. Spring was devoted to delicate herbs and first greens, the glorious bounty of a reawakened earth. Summers – glorious summers – were an orgy of berrying, stone fruit and fishing. In fall, Remy would disappear for days, hot on the trail of the perfect mushroom.

His father grumbled, but was thankful that the food-obsessed prince was not the heir. He had a proper son who was interested in all the proper princely things. Yet the younger prince must give up his foolish ways, the king would mutter as he spooned up another serving of the food his kingdom was famous for.

It was Remy’s love of mushrooms that put the young prince in quite a pickle. He was on the hunt for golden chanterelles to make the most divine souffle. While strolling through the woods, he spotted a clump of the golden mushrooms, the biggest clump he had ever seen. They were the most perfect mushrooms he had ever seen. Remy knelt to pluck one, and brought it to his mouth for a quick nibble. He knew better, but he simply could not resist.

When his teeth sank into the mushroom, he felt a moment of disorientation, as if the earth was spinning around him, and he felt very strange. He must have blacked out, but when he woke everything looked…strange.

Too big, as if he was in a land of giants. The chanterelles – he briefly remembered chanterelles – were bigger than he was. Remy looked down at himself, and felt even more disoriented. His clothes were gone and he seemed to be covered in fur.

A terrible face loomed over him, an old woman with malice in her eyes. “That will teach you to steal from me, you rat.”

Remy could barely understand what she meant, but he ran, as she cackled. Her laugh seemed to fill the sky, as she called after him. “You’ll never be yourself again, unless you find a chef to kiss you better!”

He ran and ran, through this giants’ landscape. It wasn’t until he came across a pond, and leaned over to drink some water, that he understood.

She had turned him into a rat.  
Finally, finally, by dint of scrambling into a fold of a passing rider’s cloak, Remy managed to hitch a ride to an inn. It was both comforting and disheartening. He had eaten at this inn many times, and was well-known - in his human form. It was twenty miles from the castle.

In his current state, it might as well be a thousand. Even if he got there, no one would believe him. 

He was a rat.

How would he ever find a chef who was willing to kiss him?

***

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet based on your prompt!


End file.
